


Take Care Of You

by itsjaehan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, guess who has the keys to kuroo's dorm, send help, theyre in uni!, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo.. Kuroo come here.”<br/>“Kei, if I—”<br/>“Tetsurou. I said come here.”</p><p>At that point, there was no force in this good earth strong enough to stop Kuroo from moving towards Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You

He had no idea what he was walking into when he came home that day.  His mind was full of formulas, definitions, passages and quotes— well. At least midterms are over and it's friday. It's enough reason for him to celebrate, and even if celebrating meant simply spending the weekend with Tsukishima in his dorm, that's fine with him. More than fine really. He was looking forward to it.

Kuroo was fishing for the keys in his pocket when he thought he heard his name – which made him stop for a moment, listening. Disbelieving. It took him another second before he snapped back to his senses and pulled out his keys and entered his dorm. The room was dark, almost exactly the same as he left it. Normally, he'd have turned on the lights the moment he stepped in, but not this time.

_He did hear his name._

Kuroo's attention was brought to his room and slowly, carefully – _quietly –_ he stepped out of his shoes, lowered his bag unto the nearest couch and shrugged off his jacket. His loosening his tie was almost a subconscious action as he slipped into his room – which turned out to be occupied by a certain blond who was, at the moment, too busy with himself to notice him the moment his presence came into the room.

Nothing could've prepared him for the scene that unfolded before his eyes.

It was hard not to keep his body from reacting. Tsukishima Kei was on his bed, naked, cheeks flushed with pleasure with a hand wrapped around his cock. His other hand clutched at the sheets around him, his back arched as he pumped his hand up and down over his length. Was this how he looked like from afar whenever they had sex? Kuroo had thought about it before, maybe once or twice, but he never thought to see it like this.

Still partly hidden in the shadows of the room, Kuroo leaned against the nearby wall, hands crossed over his chest as his eyes continued to watch Tsukishima pleasure himself on his bed. He had half the mind to join the other male – as it is, his own cock was hardening at the sight. It would be so easy, to knock the blond's legs apart and settle inbetween them – drive his own cock into— 

“ _Tetsurou—”_

Kuroo's eyes went to Tsukishima's face, wondering whether the male was finally aware of his presence. But that didnt seem like the case. Tsukishima had his eyes shut close, his head turning to the side as if wanting to bury his face into the pillow under his head. Through the shadows, Kuroo thought he saw Tsukishima bite down on his lips as a muffled groan escaped through his lips. He heard him sigh after that – watched in fascination as Tsukishima's tongue dragged against his own lips before another set of words escaped those lips— 

“..fuck me please.”

He couldnt help the sharp intake of breath when he heard those words come from the blond. The need and desperation laced in his voice crashing against him in a force he didnt expect. At the sound, Tsukishima's eyes shot open and fervently looked around him, searching – for a few seconds – unable to locate Kuroo until he moved in the shadows. He had been meaning to approach the blond but the moment Tsukishima's eyes fell on him with such an intensity, Kuroo found himself rooted on spot, unable to move.

There was an agonizing span of silence between them for a few moments. Through the darkness, Kuroo thought he saw shock and embarrassment cross Tsukishima's face – but still, there was no ignoring the fact that his body trembled with need – especially after he stopped pumping himself after realizing that Kuroo was in the room with him.

“Kuroo—”

“Don't stop.”

“Wh- What?”

“I'm right here. Keep your hands moving, love.”

“The hell I— oh fuck it.”

Kuroo was actually surprised to have Tsukishima give in with minimal argument – which gave him an idea of how much Tsukishima needed this. The realization of it made the bulge in his own pants too unbearable to ignore – especially now that the blond kept his eyes on Kuroo as he started moving his hands again.

_Up and down. Up and down—_

Fighting back a moan of his own, Kuroo undid his own pants and stepped out of it before leaning back against the wall for support, his hand coming down to palm against his own sex in a small form of relief. He couldnt stop himself from groaning then, coming upon a realization of his own of how turned on he had become just watching Tsukishima jack himself off. He had a need to—

His thoughts were momentarily sidetracked as a strangled sound came from the blond on his bed, as if he was trying to say something but was unable to find the right words as a gasp fought its way out of him. What he would do to have Tsukishima invite him then – but he supposed the rare encounter of being able to watch the blond like this, Kuroo wanted to experience it too. He had already pushed his hand inside his own shorts, slowly pumping himself as he watched Tsukishima – something that didnt escape the blond's notice.

“Kuroo.. Kuroo come here.”

“Kei, if I—”

“ _Tetsurou._ I said _come here.”_

At that point, there was no force in this good earth strong enough to stop Kuroo from moving towards Tsukishima Kei. He slid down beside the male on the bed, though, as gentle as his actions seemed, his restraint was obvious in the way he clutched the bedsheets around him. He leaned down then, nuzzling against the bare skin that was the crook of Tsukishima's neck. God – he was intoxicating.

“What do you need, Kei?”

“Not enough— It's not enough.”

Kuroo barely had a moment to register the meaning behind those words before Tsukishima grabbed at the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss that sent his mind reeling. He parted his lips into the kiss almost by instinct at the moment he felt Tsukishima's tongue drag against his lips, and welcomed it into his mouth, catching the warm muscle between his teeth as he sucked on it, earning himself a moan from the blond. And his hands – Kuroo fought back a swear – Tsukishima's hands were everywhere. They dragged down his back, then back up his chest, clumsy fingers fumbling through the buttons of his shirt.

“Leave it.”

At that, Tsukishima dropped his hands unto the Kuroo's waist, fingers slipping into the waistband of his shorts to tug it off him, letting his cock spring free – to which Kuroo reacted by hissing through his teeth. Kuroo looked down at Tsukishima's face and almost laughed if not for the rush that he was currently feeling. Despite the fact that he seemed aroused to the point of desperation, he still had a look of annoyance in his face as if to ask _'Can you get any slower?'_ The raven head merely chuckled breathlessly as he reached over for the bedside table, pulling out the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

“Just hold a bit more, Kei”

Tsukishima's only response was an impatient huff and a slight nod of his head. Kuroo had just poured a bit of lube into his hands, rubbing his fingers to warm it up when he was caught off guard by Tsukishima wrapping his hand around his cock. A groan sounded from Kuroo then as he looked down at the blond—

“Continue.”

“Hah..”

Kuroo shifted slightly and moved himself between Tsukishima's legs and moved his fingers against the other's entrance, pressing, rubbing a finger against his hole before slowly, gently, pushing a finger in. The hold Tsukishima had around his cock tightened ever so slightly in reaction to Kuroo pushing a finger inside him and not a few seconds later, started pumping Kuroo's cock in his hand as if in silent command for the older male to start moving his finger as well – something which Kuroo gladly obliged.

“Couldnt have waited for me, could you, Kei?”

“Mn..”

The raven headed male chuckled breathlessly as he leaned down to take Tsukishima's mouth into another kiss, as he started moving his finger inside the blond, purposely curling the tip of his finger to drag against the other's walls. The moan that Tsukishima fed him made Kuroo want to pull his finger out and just fill him up with his cock – but no, he couldnt do that. Not yet.

“Let me take care of you now.”

The hand that wrapped itself around Kuroo's cock earlier disappeared, only to replace itself on Kuroo's back where Tsukishima clutched at him, nails digging into his shirt and against his back. It was then Kuroo added another finger, stretching the blond further.

“T- Tetsu— That's enough—”

“Shh.. patience.”

The words that left Tsukishima's lips was enough to send Kuroo into a frenzy. The blond's impatience was clearly affecting him in return as he quickened the pace in which he moved his fingers inside Tsukishima, lewd wet sounds rising into the air as he did so – a bit more— A bit more and Tsukishima suddenly arched away from the bed, a silent scream coming from his mouth. Nails dug through his clothes, enough to make Kuroo wince.

“Please. Tetsu please--”

 _God, he was begging now._ Gritting his teeth, Kuroo could only nod as he pulled out his fingers from Tsukishima's rear, and positioned himself against him, nudging the head of his cock against his entrance, the warm wetness of it drawing him in – and it was all he could do to not just drive himself into it in one full push. Tsukishima was pushing down against him, squirming beneath him, and it would be cruel of Kuroo to deny him a moment longer so he pushed in – slowly, letting Tsukishima's body suck him in.

“F-Fuck—!”

Kuroo bit down on his lip as his head fell against the bed beside Tsukishima's head. Just a bit more – he pushed in more, assisted by Tsukishima himself who had wrapped his legs around his hips and tightening those legs around him, pushing Kuroo inside him until his cock was buried inside him up to the hilt.

“Goddamn Kei— ”

“M- Move.”

It really was amazing how, despite the circumstances, Tsukishima could still deliver such commands, not that Kuroo was against it. The older male only nodded in response, aware that the blond took notice of it.

And so he started to move.

It took all of his will not to come right then and there. Kuroo wasnt sure if Tsukishima was doing it on purpose but everytime he pulled away, the blond's walls sucked him in, choking him, as if refusing to let him go. _Too tight, fuck_. Kuroo felt Tsukishima's fingers clutch and tug at his hair, pulling him away from where he pressed his face against the bed to muffle the sounds coming from him. Feline eyes met Tsukishima's golden brown ones for a split moment before his eyes fluttered close, as strangled cry slipping through his lips as Kuroo drove into him again and again—

“There. Right there.”

Tsukishima could barely gasp out the words as Kuroo sped up his movements, silently praying that Tsukishima would hit his climax soon as he was sure he couldnt keep this up any longer himself. As if hearing his prayer, Tsukishima's arms around him tightened, pulling him close – pulling Kuroo face down against his chest, as words spilled from him one after the other.

“Tetsu— I'm gonna.. Oh fuck— _Tetsurou!_ ”

Kuroo didnt really have any words for Tsukishima right then, as he himself couldnt form any coherent thought, not when all he felt was the warmth of Tsukishima around his cock or the way the blond's nails raked against his back that – despite the fact that he still had his shirt on – he was sure would leave marks later on, or the way his name repeatedly echoed in the room. Kuroo thrust into Tsukishima again and again – pulling out to the tip only to slam back in completely. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, of heavy and hurried pants, or the scent of sex that hung heavily in the air – it all bombarded both Kuroo and Tsukishima's senses and each were lost in their own world of pleasure, with the help of the other.

“I'm here, Kei— I'm with you.”

Tsukishima's only response was to curl into Kuroo's shoulder, teeth digging into that skin in an attempt to muffle the scream that flowed out of him as his body spasmed under Kuroo as he came, liquid splashing both on his bare stomach and Kuroo's shirt. It wasnt as if Kuroo minded – he rode Tsukishima through his release, his hips unrelenting as he moved – in and out – of Tsukishima's ass. And just as Tsukishima came down from his high, Kuroo followed in as he came, lips crashing down on Tsukishima's as he buried himself into the blond, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him as white hot pleasure exploded from behind his eyes.

 

Kuroo stayed inside Tsukishima a minute or so after that – not because he wanted to, but because he was too spent to move just yet. He simply laid on top of the blond, who had his fingers in his hair, massaging gently against his scalp. If he had the energy to, he would be purring like the cat he was, but all he could do was to hum in content.

“Tetsu.”

“Mn..?”

“You gotta move sometime.”

The raven headed male lifted his head tiredly. Was that amusement he heard from the blond's voice? Through heavy lidded eyes, turned his gaze on the other, a lazy smile slowly curling on his lips as he found himself very satisfied with how Tsukishima looked. His cheeks remained flushed as they always did after sex – and there was almost a lazy smile on his lips, a very rare thing that. And his hair – Kuroo's eyes moved up from Tsukishima's face to his hair – Kuroo always appreciated the other's hair after sex. If he wasnt so tired—

“What are you grinning at?”

“Did you plan it? Me walking in on you— ”

The first response he got was a pillow to his face. The next one was Tsukishima pushing him off him – to which he relented to by rolling off the other, dropping unto the bed beside him with a breathless chuckle as he pulled the blanket off his face, a glint of amusement entering Kuroo's eyes as he watched Tsukishima's reaction to his question.

“Get out.”

“It's my dorm!”

“Out!”

“Ahh— we made quite a mess. Wanna clean up?”

“TETSUROU!”

**Author's Note:**

> it was just supposed to be a simple drabble in response to an ask meme. but it kinda got out of hand. so proves how much of a kurotsukki trash i am. 
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoy this at least. comments and/or kudos would be much appreciated if you have the time.
> 
> you can find the original ask [here.](http://tetsukuroohoho.tumblr.com/post/131945216006/)  
> i also roleplay as kuroo there. o uo/


End file.
